Armored Personnel Carrier
The Armored Personnel Carrier or simply APC, is an armored troop transport appears in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, and in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as props. Overview The APC is a heavily armored personnel carrier vehicle intended to transport military personnel in safety. Throughout the Counter-Strike series, they appear on some multiplayer maps as static props. In some singleplayer or co-op modes, APCs may be seen being actively used by NPCs. ''Counter-Strike'' & Condition Zero In older versions of Counter-Strike, a drivable green APC makes an appearance in in the map Siege. It is drivable from an open hatch and has an open back compartment for people to ride in. On the other hand it had no weapon mounted on it and could be used to run over both enemies and allies alike (regardless of whether or not Friendly Fire is enabled or disabled) while the passenger compartment and its occupants could be blocked by backing it up into a wall (these being several of the reasons it was removed from the game). Some APCs also appeared in Office with a grey color scheme. However, they are merely undrivable props with their hatches and the passenger compartments closed off. Two additional APCs appear in Prodigy and Militia with a Jungle Camo pattern, though it spawns in the middle of the map on Prodigy and away from the spawns of both teams, making it unclear which faction it belongs to. The APC in Militia may belong to the Counter-Terrorists team. Note that the entrance is too small for the APC to fit through. In Condition Zero, the APC have make appearances in some maps, identical to the Counter-Strike version. They are often found near CT spawn zones. Cs office0001 front office 3.png|A front view of the APC on Office Cs office0028 Front Yard.png|A rear view of the APC on Office de_prodigy0000.jpg|The Apc that appears in Prodigy de_prodigy0001.jpg|Ditto, side view ''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' The APC in Deleted Scenes comes in many different camouflages such as arctic, desert, jungle, and standard. They are never seen destroyed. The APC has only been seen being used by the Russian Spetsnaz; no other factions are seen using this transport. As seen in the gallery, there are two unused APCs with a jungle and a standard camouflage. It may have been likely that these APCs were probably meant to appear in some of the Deleted Scenes missions but were cut for unknown reasons. Secret War The Spetsnaz use the APC as their transport vehicle to reach the Silo Facility. The player seats with the team in the APC while being briefed by the team leader. There are 3 APCs with the arctic camouflage. Pipe Dream Again the Spetsnaz use the vehicle as the main transport, carrying four operatives (three members and the player) on the way to the pipeline. There is only an APC with the desert camouflage. APC grey.png|Unseen standard color. APC white.png|Arctic camo used in Secret War. APC Desert.png|Desert camo used in Pipe Dream. APC Jungle.png|Unseen Jungle Camo APC. Silo team briefing.png|Inside view of the APC in Secret War. DS Pipe Dream The team being briefed.jpg|Ditto, here in Pipe Dream ''Counter-Strike: Source'' In Counter Strike: Source, the APC makes appearances in some maps. APCs appear as props in Aztec, Compound, Inferno, Militia, Nuke, Piranesi, and Prodigy. They are often used to block perceived entrances into the map and are usually found near the Counter-Terrorists' spawn points. The engines inside the APCs can be heard running. Radio chatter can be heard near these APCs, but the words are too garbled to be understood. This suggests that there is a driver inside the APC, and also explains why the engines are on. Note that with the exception of the APC on Prodigy (which has an enclosed turret instead), there is always an unusable M2 machine gun on the APC's turret, which is sealed off. 2014-02-28_00017.jpg|A pair of APCs in Aztec APC_Compound.jpg|Two APCs in Compound APC_Inferno.jpg|Two APCs in Inferno 2014-02-28 00039.jpg|Two APCs in Militia 2014-03-06_00001 APCS.jpg|A pair of APCs in Nuke APC_Piranesi.jpg|A pair of APCs in Piranesi APC_Prodigy.jpg|An APC in Prodigy ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' APCs appear as props on Mirage, Inferno and old version of Nuke. Like their predecessors in Source, the APCs have unusable M2 Browning machine guns mounted on them. Additionally, their SWAT counterparts, SWAT trucks, appear as props in Militia, Downtown, Cobblestone, Office, Chinatown, Museum, Agency, Overpass, Bank, Facade, Motel, and the latest version of Train. There is also a unique APC on the deleted defusal map, Balkan, but it doesn't appear in-game. The APC serves as an objective the player needs to escort in the Co-op Strike mission The Enemy Of My Enemy... of the Gemini campaign in the map Phoenix Compound. One wrecked APC can be found in Sirocco map on "APC" location. Csgo nuke.jpg|A rear view of the APC facing Counter-Terrorists' Spawn on Nuke Cs office ctspawn-1.png|A front view of an FBI SWAT truck in Office overpassasite1a-1.jpg|A plan view of a GSG9 SWAT truck in Overpass CSGO_Overpass_A_site_31_March_2015_update_image_2-1.jpg|A plan view of a GSG9 SWAT truck in Overpass De vostok Eastern Bloc APC.jpg|A side view of an APC from the deleted map, Balkan. apc_wreck_dust_massive.png|Wrecked model of APC found in Sirocco. Trivia *Design-wise, the APC from the old version of Counter-Strike resembles a turretless version of the M2A3 Bradley from Half-Life. * The APCs in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes resemble a GAZ 3937 Vodnik (albiet-without the turret). * The APCs on some Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive maps (such as Nuke) resemble the four wheel variant of the Puma, while the SWAT trucks on other maps (such as Motel) resemble the Lenco B.E.A.R., a larger cousin of the Lenco BearCat. * The unique APC render from the deleted map, Balkan, resembles a turretless BTR-4. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the APC on Prodigy resembles a Cadillac Gage Commando. * The APC from the Gemini Campaign and Sirocco resembles a Fiat 6614. External links *Armored Personnel Carrier at Wikipedia. Category:Vehicles